Eikoh Hosoe
Eikoh Hosoe est un photographe japonais, né le 18 mars 1933 à Yamagata. Biographie * 1945 : scolarité à Tokyo durant les bombardements. Il est évacué * 1952 : sa photo poddie-Chan lui vaut le prix du concours de photos Fuji, section étudiants. Il s'inscrira peu après à l'école de photographie de Tokyo * 1953 : adhère au groupe artistique Demokrato * 1954 : devient photographe indépendant après ses études * 1956 : grand succès pour sa première exposition "An american girl in Tokyo", un récit photographique romancé * 1958 : six des 10 participants de la célèbre exposition de 1957 Jūnin no me (10人の眼 Les yeux de dix) fondent la coopérative VIVO (la vie en Esperanto); il s'agit de Eikoh Hosoe, Kikuji Kawada, Ikkô Narahara, Akira Satô, Akira Tanno, et Shômei Tômatsu. Le groupe se sépare en 1962. * 1960 : Il réalise "Navel and atomic bombe" * 1961 : récompensé par le prix du photographe le plus prometteur décerné par l'association des critiques de photo japonais. * 1961-63 : Hosoe réalise des portraits de Mishima, ouvrage "killed by roses" est réconpensé par le prix de la société de la critique photographique * 1964 : réalise un film avec Kon Ichikawa pour les Jeux Olympiques de Tokyo * 1970-71 : collabore avec Yukio Mishima pour une nouvelle édition de "Barakei". Mais Mishima se suicide avant la parution du livre * 1972 : enseigne et dirige des ateliers dans les universités de Phoenix, Columbia et Yosemite. * 1974 : participe avec Nobuyoshi Araki, et Daido Moriyama à la mise en place de la "photo worskhop school" de Tokyo * 1975 : se voit offrir une place à l'école de photographie de Tokyo. * 1976-84 : crée une série de photographies sur l'architecture de Gaudi, publiée dans "The comos of Gaudi" et accompagné de dessins de Miro * 1987 : se rend à New York pour un atelier intensif sur le tirage platine et rentre au Japon avec un appareil 20x24 qu'il a fabriqué. * 1991-98 : représenté par Howard Greenberg Gallery, New York City ; son exposition "Eikoh Hosoe:META" qui sera itinérante jusqu'en l'an 2000, est inaugurée à l'Internetional Center of Photographie. *En 2001 il reçoit le prestigieux Prix Higashikawa. Son style Eikoh Hosoe évoque des souvenirs personnels dans son travail, par un style théâtral et mythique. Dans les années 1950, quand il était encore étudiant, Eikoh Hosoe photographia les prostitués ainsi que tout ce qui touchait aux petites rues glauques et autres bars louches de Tokyo. Le but étant de montrer une société en pleine évolution, il adopta un certain point de vue documentaire qu'il abandonna vite. En 1959 sa rencontre avec Tatsumi Hijikata (un jeune danseur), lui fit prendre une voie nettement plus théâtrale que le documentaire traditionnel. Séduit par le spectacle jugé scandaleux de Hijikata (une adaptation d'un roman de Mishima abordant des thèmes comme l'érotisme et l'homosexualité), Eikoh Hosoe réussit à convaincre Hijikata de travailler avec lui sur son film Navel and Atomic bomb, un ballet mythique et démoniaque. La présence physique de Tatsumi Hijikata était fascinante presque divine, chose impensable dans une culture où le nu n'existe pas. Le corps devint donc une idée fixe pour Eikoh Hosoe et l’œuvre de l’écrivain Yukio Mishima un projet majeur dans son travail. De son premier livre, "Man and Woman" qui est construit comme un spectacle où ses nus sensuels seraient un lieu réparateur dans une société détruite, ou "The Cosmos of Gaudi" où l'architecture de Barcelone est vue comme les courbes d'un corps humain dont les organes sont les constructions de Gaudí, aux mises en scènes narcissiques de Mishima dans "Ordeal by Roses" ou incantatoires de Tatsumi Hijikata dans "Kamaitachi", Eikoh Hosoe veut montrer l'essence des choses à travers les mises en scènes théâtrales qu'il élabore. Inspiré par ses contemporains tels que Bill Brandt, Ansel Adams ou encore Edward Weston ainsi que la religion bouddhique et shintoïste, Eikoh Hosoe devient le maître d'une quête imperturbable et sacrée du Beau. Photographe, réalisateur de film, professeur, écrivain ou directeur du musée KMoPa, Eikoh Hosoe est l'un des Grands de la photographie japonaise contemporaine. Et malgré la mentalité japonaise, la présence magnifiée du corps nu fut pour lui non seulement une recherche visuelle, mais aussi une réflexion sur l'identité et sur le moi. Galerie Image:Hosoe30.jpg| Image:Hosoe10.jpg| Image:Hosoe20.jpg| Catégorie:Photographe japonais Category:Naissance en 1933